


Chasin'

by Alphum



Series: One Piece Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace doesnt recognize Sabo, Alternate Universe - Gang World, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sabo's a little shit, g for general but Ace says 1 (one) Bad Word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: "Your tools are impressive, but they can't beat natural born power."





	Chasin'

**Author's Note:**

> In the same universe as part 1 of this series (no chronological order needed)

Ace growled under his breath as he skidded to a halt, putting a hand down to balance himself. His eyes were tracking the figure of the man who’d knocked him back with a flurry of strikes from elbows and feet.

He darted forward again, curving his track to swing around the corner of the building after him. He skidded to a stop again, sliding on the gravel that their fight was throwing up. He’d vanished.

Ace turned on his heel, letting his arms dissolve into fire as he thrust his flames out in a ring around him, pushing it as far as he could to try to seek out the blond prowler.

A sharp tapping noise above him caught his attention and he fell into a crouch, head snapping up.

The prowler was smirking at him, tapping a long, rusted pipe against the railing of the balcony he was leaning on. Deliberately trying to get his attention.

Ace jumped up, letting his flames propel him upwards as much as his legs. The blond ran off again, jumping from balcony to balcony, swinging his pipe merrily as he laughed.

Ace was torn between a growl and a giggle. This cat and mouse game was kind of fun.

He caught up two blocks later, springboarding forward off a fence to tackle him in a warm ball of fire, but instead of enveloping him, he smashed into his broad shoulders face first.

The blond glanced over his shoulder with a _tsk,_ watching him fall to the ground in a heap. “Having trouble, sparky?” He asked, voice sharper than a tease but softer than a mock.

“The fuck?” Ace grumbled, latching into the other man’s ankle with one hand and pressing the other to his nose. He squinted up at his face, blurred through the reflex tears in his eyes. He was pretty sure he’d broken his nose.

“You can’t get me with that ol’ trick.” He grinned cheekily, shaking Ace’s hand off his boot easily.

Ace glared and punched out with a Fire Fist that washed over him harmlessly, though he swatted at his jacket lapel when it started to smolder.

Ace gritted his jaw as the man carefully pulled off his snapback and smoothed his hair back, flipping it around so the bill was backwards. Without the shadow it casted over his face, Ace could see a wicked burn scar over the left side of his face.

“I’m not a big fan of fire, you see.” The man tapped his burned eye with a smile that was impishly sharp. “So yeah, your devil’s fruit is impressive, but it can’t beat inborn power.”

Ace’s nose was throbbing angrily. He hadn’t broken a bone since before he ate his fruit. The lingering pain was distracting. “The fuck do you mean, ‘inborn power?’” Ace snapped.

“See you later Ace! We can continue this little game another day. I’m running late.” The blond shot him a wink and took off before Ace could react.

Ace stared at the veritable cloud of dust he’d left behind for a moment before tearing off after him. He wanted some answers.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](http://inaweofdiana.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
